


Hot School Teacher

by abigjuicylemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And he can't flirt for shit, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Natasha and Sharon are the best wingmen, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin, Steve is Awkward, or wingwomen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigjuicylemon/pseuds/abigjuicylemon
Summary: Steve goes to pick up Natasha's and Sharon's kids from school.He meets their teacher for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've had this idea for a while now and I think it's okay enough to post now. When I saw the Team Thor video and saw him with the kids, my heart melted. He would be such a good teacher.  
> I'll try to update once a week.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!! ;v;

It must be nice being a parent. Having little versions of yourself running around and enjoying life until they reach puberty and start to hate everything about life. Coming home from work to help with homework and eat dinner with them must have been nice, too. There was so much that seemed so good despite all of the hard work. The hard work was definitely worth it, though.  
  
Steve always enjoyed spending time with Natasha’s and Sharon’s kids. They were so kind and always full of energy. Both were adopted at young ages but that didn’t mean a thing to Natasha or Sharon. Those two loved their kids to death. Steve couldn’t help but smile every time he listened to them talk about how wonderful their kids are.  
  
Due to their work schedule, Steve sometimes went over to their house to make sure the kids got their homework done and ate dinner if they couldn’t get home in time. If Steve couldn’t watch the kids, then Bucky or Sam would, either together or separately. On the rare occasions that Bucky and Sam couldn’t go, Clint would go, and that always led to the kids being sugar-high and bouncing off the walls.  
  
Currently, Steve was sitting on his couch watching TV and eating chips. He didn’t have to work today due to some important meeting between the higher-ups, so like any other responsible adult, he spent the day working out and lying around the house with a bag of chips and a large glass of Coke in hand. He startled when his phone began to buzz under him.  
  
“Hey Sharon,” he said.  
  
“Hey Steve,” Sharon greeted. “Could you do me and Nat a big favor?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Could you pick the kids up from school? Their bus never showed up today and they don’t have a ride.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“Thank you so much.”  
  
Steve hung up and slid his phone into his back pocket as he made his way to his room to put his shoes on and grab his keys and wallet. He was certain the kids would want some food on the way home; probably McDonald’s or something. He locked and shut the door behind him and made his way to his car. Thank god he’d found a parking spot in the shade; the heat today was disgusting.  
  
Thankfully, traffic was practically non-existent. Steve had arrived at the school in time to see children pouring out of the classrooms. He remembered the one time Natasha had told him the kids’ room number and made his way to the class. The door was wide open as the kids ran out to go home for the weekend. Natasha’s kids never came out, so Steve had to awkwardly stand outside while waiting for them.  
  
He was deciding between peeking into the classroom or not when he heard an excited squeal and saw the kids running towards him. They wrapped themselves around Steve’s legs and smiled up at him with bright eyes.  
  
“Uncle Steve!” the older one yelled.  
  
“Hi, June,” Steve chuckled. “Hi, Andrew. How was school?”  
  
“It was awesome! Mr. Odinson gave us a prize for winning a word game!”  
  
“What’d you guys get?”  
  
“Animal crackers!”  
  
“Did you two share with each other?”  
  
“No way!” June stuck her tongue out. “My animal crackers are _mine_ . He has his own.”  
  
“June, it’s nice to share.”  
  
“Well, Mr. Odinson gave us our own boxes so I don’t wanna share!”  
  
“Okay, okay. Well, let’s leave before we bother Mr. Odinson.”  
  
“You are not bothering me one bit,” a deep voice purred.  
  
Steve looked up and felt himself begin to sweat. Mr. Odinson was _gorgeous_ . He had heterochromia, with one eye being a light brown and the other being a sky blue. His white-collared shirt was straining against his chest and arms, showing his well-defined muscles. His hair was short and a bit spiked up with some lines shaved on the sides. A nice beard adorned his perfect face. His tan skin practically glowed in the sunlight.  
  
And his posture and overall look screamed do-  
  
“Mr. Odinson!” June said with a large smile. “This is Uncle Steve!”  
  
“I have heard much about you,” Mr. Odinson said. “They love you almost as much as they love drawing on the desks.”  
  
“Oh, I’m not really their uncle,” Steve awkwardly spoke. “They just call me that because I’m so close to their mothers and I spend so much time with them.”  
  
“I see. I would never have known.”  
  
“How are they doing in class?”  
  
“Great. They are learning quickly. Andrew seems to enjoy English while June enjoys math and science. Every day is a pleasure with them.”  
  
“Any problems?”  
  
“Besides drawing on the desks, no. They’re well behaved.”  
  
“They better be. Their moms are government agents.”  
  
“I’ve heard. And have also seen from their drawings of their mothers wearing business suits and the word ‘spy’ written in large letters.”  
  
Steve smiled, which quickly faltered when he saw the clock inside the classroom. “Oh, I didn’t realize the time. I’m sorry for keeping you.”  
  
“No worries. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Thor gave Steve a smile, but the look in his eyes was different.  
  
Mr. Odinson went back into his classroom and left Steve standing there with his heart beating fast. Never has he met someone that had made him react like that. Well, there was Peggy, but she didn’t make him feel like _this_ . She’d made him nervous and all, but Mr. Odinson made Steve’s mouth dry and almost speechless. If it weren’t for the kids being there and Mr. Odinson being so easy to talk to, he definitely would have made a fool out of himself.  
  
Steve grabbed the kids’ hands and led them back to the car. After some talking and cheering, Steve drove them to McDonald’s to get them some food. Two kid’s meals for them and a Big Mac for himself. Thank goodness it was Friday and Steve didn’t have to worry about anything all weekend. He could spend time with his friends and the kids without any annoyances.  
  
He pulled into Natasha’s and Sharon’s driveway and parked in his usual spot. The spare key he had been given had been unwanted at first, but over time, it came in handy. If Steve needed to pick the kids up from a sleepover or a school event, he would be able to take them home and get in with no issues.  
  
Before letting the kids into the rest of the house, Steve walked around to make sure there were no unwanted visitors. Once clear, Steve allowed the children to go into their rooms to put their stuff away. He sat at the table as he waited for them to take their shoes off and throw their backpacks into their closets.  
  
June ran out first and immediately set to opening her toy. Andrew began to eat, setting his toy in his lap to prevent June from grabbing it from him and starting a fight. Both kids were staring at Steve as they did their thing, smiles on their faces and eyebrows raised up.  
  
“What is it?” Steve asked. “Do I have something on my face?”  
  
“No,” June said. “Do you like Mr. Odinson?”  
  
“Wh- June, don’t start.”  
  
“You do!” Andrew chimed in. “You were looking at him the way Uncle Bucky and Sam look at each other!”  
  
“I was not.” Steve was blushing. “Eat your food you little brats.”  
  
“You’re blushing, Uncle Steve,” June teased.  
  
“Why is a nine-year-old teasing me with her eight-year-old brother about this?”  
  
“Because you’re easy to make blush.”  
  
Steve narrowed his eyes at the two siblings and felt his ears heat up along with his cheeks. “I do not like Mr. Odinson.”  
  
“You do too.”  
  
“I-“  
  
“Steve and Mr. Odinson, sitting in a tree, K-I-“  
  
“Do you want me to take your toys? Because I will.”  
  
Andrew and June squawked and kept their toys to themselves, sending angry glares towards Steve as a warning. Steve laughed at their faces and shook his head. They’re just like their moms, he thought. They got the teasing part from Natasha and the expressions from Sharon. Exact copies.  
  
The trio finished their food and settled down on the couch to watch TV. Steve put on Nicktoons and Danny Phantom played. June and Andrew played with their toys as Danny fought the box ghost for the millionth time. They were about four episodes in when the door opened and Natasha and Sharon walked in.  
  
“Mama! Mom!” the kids yelled.  
  
“Hey kids,” Natasha greeted, bending down to hug them. “How was school?”  
  
“Good!” June replied. “Uncle Steve picked us up and he me-“  
  
“They had a good day,” Steve cut in, glaring at June. “Went to pick them up and we came right back home.”  
  
“Mhm,” Sharon smiled. “June, what was it you were saying?”  
  
“Uncle Steve m-“ June laughed as Steve picked her up and put her in her room. “Uncle Steve met Mr. Odinson!” she yelled from her room.  
  
God damn it.  
  
“Oh, you did, huh?” Sharon smirked. “What’s so bad about that?”  
  
“Nothing, just-“  
  
“Uncle Steve likes him,” Andrew yawned.  
  
“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Natasha chuckled as she ruffled Andrew’s hair. “He is attractive. I obviously wouldn’t date him, but he’s attractive. A lot of the moms like him.”  
  
“I can see why,” Steve muttered. “But I’m not going to try anything. That wouldn’t be fair to the kids. If something were to go wrong between us, I don’t want him to take it out on them.”  
  
“Mr. Odinson isn’t the type to do that,” Sharon said. “I get what you’re saying though, and it’s sweet that you’re thinking of the kids, but Steve, you’ve gotta find someone. The look on your face when you’re with me and Nat or Bucky and Sam is so sad.”  
  
“What look?”  
  
“Like you want someone. And that’s fine, a lot of people do. But you just… You look like a kicked puppy.”  
  
“Well, still. I can’t just-”  
  
“Steve, if you think he’s cute and that you might have a chance, go for it. If things do end up going wrong between you two and he takes it out on June and Andrew, we’ll talk to him or the principal. It’ll be fine.”  
  
“I don’t think I have a chance with him, but okay, I guess.” Steve looked at his watch and sighed. “I better get going. I don’t want to keep you from your family time. I’ll see you two soon.”  
  
Natasha and Sharon walked Steve out to his car and chatted for a bit before making their way back into the house. Steve pulled out of the driveway and began his drive home. The conversation replayed in his head. If Natasha and Sharon gave their blessings, surely Steve would have a tiny chance with Mr. Odinson. Maybe. Possibly. A little.  
  
Okay, he still wasn’t that confident.  
  
He was never that much of a good flirter. Getting with Peggy had taken a bit of time and help from friends. Peggy had made the first move due to Steve being shy and awkward with every woman he’s ever met. With men, it wasn’t as bad. Steve still couldn’t flirt with them, but he wasn’t as awkward. The most annoying thing was how people reacted when they found out he was a virgin. It was always, “But you look like this! How are you a virgin?”  
  
Peggy could have been his first, but after some talking, both of them felt that it would be better for them if they remained friends than to try to make an awkward relationship work. Now, Peggy was in a relationship with a nice woman named Angie, and Steve was single and still a virgin in every single way. No oral sex or penetrative sex once in his life. He wanted to wait for the right time. Or impulsively do it with someone that was very attractive and was a school teacher.  
  
It seemed as if everybody had somebody to call home except Steve. Natasha had Sharon. Bucky had Sam. Carol had Rhodey. For goodness sakes, even Tony’s mentee had somebody, and the kid was only sixteen! He was dating a nice girl who had come from Africa with her brother and mother for science opportunities. Shuri’s her name. Her brother was gorgeous, but he already had a beautiful girlfriend that he was planning to propose to. They were a lovely couple.  
  
If things don’t work out with Mr. Odinson, such as not dating him at all, then Steve will just have to wait until his time comes. It’s not the end of the world if he can’t get that ridiculously attractive man to be his boyfriend, even though Steve wants that more than anything.  
  
As Steve parked his car, he noticed an expensive sports car parked under the canopy. He knew who the car belonged to, and when he got up to his door, the owner of said car was sitting on his porch with two boxes of pizza and a large bottle of Pepsi. Steve sighed and opened the door, letting his friend in.  
  
“What do you need, Tony?” Steve asked.  
  
“Can’t a friend just bring pizza over to someone without needing something?” Tony asked.  
  
“Not when the friend is you.”  
  
“You know me so well.” Tony grabbed two slices of pizza and began to eat. “So, I’m having a little get together tomorrow. Just with our usual gang. And yes, Bucky can come. If I don’t let him, you’re going to be up my ass about it. Sam, too. But yeah.”  
  
Steve thought for a moment. “Do I need to bring anything?”  
  
“Just a swimsuit.”  
  
“Okay. Sure, I’ll go. What time?”  
  
“Starts at three. Ends whenever you feel like going home.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
The two ate their pizza and talked about whatever. Tony’s mentee, Peter, was doing well, but he had a habit of getting distracted every time Tony worked on something. His aunt was an amazing woman who took great care of him from what Steve’s heard from Tony. She would say hi every now and then and bring the kid some lunch. She’d also be ready to kill anyone that tried to bring Peter down, and that included Tony, too. Shuri never gave Peter’s aunt uneasy feelings, so their relationship was going well.  
  
When the clock read six thirty, Tony felt it was time for him to leave. Steve shoved the empty pizza box into his hands and looked at him with an expression that read “really?”. Tony grinned and took the box to throw it in the dumpster outside, waving goodbye to Steve as he walked away. Steve closed the door to his apartment and settled in for the night.  
  
-  
  
The next day came quickly and Steve soon found himself at Tony’s front door. Voices could be heard from inside. Some sounded female, others male. Steve rung the doorbell and jumped back when the door opened almost immediately. Sam greeted him with a bright smile, only for it to fade when Bucky pushed his way through to greet Steve. With a sigh, Steve watched his best friends fight over who got to say hi to Steve first while standing in the doorway. It took them about two minutes to realize that they were blocking Steve from entering the house for them to move.  
  
Food was set on the table, but all Steve could focus on was the scent coming from the back doors. Someone was grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. Upon closer view, Steve could see Clint chatting with Tony and Sam while he was behind the grill. Steve wondered if he got new hearing aids since the last ones weren’t doing very well. You had to pretty much talk into his ear for him to hear you. But seeing the distance between him and the other two, it seemed like he got new aids.  
  
Natasha and Sharon sat on the couch with a bowl of chips between them while watching some random Disney show. Bucky had gone off somewhere, probably in the back to join Clint. Hopefully it wasn’t too awkward with that group. Tony and Bucky weren’t exactly on the greatest terms, but both of them were trying for Steve’s sake. Steve had insisted that it was okay, but they’d made a promise that they would try. He appreciated it.  
  
The only person that was missing from the group was Bruce. He was always on time, so it was weird not seeing him with everybody else. Maybe he stayed home this time. His anxiety could get pretty bad sometimes. Steve couldn’t blame him, though; his own anxiety got to him sometimes.  
  
The doorbell rang, prompting Steve to go open the door to let Bruce in. Natasha had gotten up, but Steve told her he would get it since he was closer to the door. He opened it and greeted Bruce, asking how he was and chatted for a bit. When he went to close the door, Bruce stopped him and told him to leave it open for a bit. Before Steve could ask why, the reason stepped in front of Steve.  
  
“Oh, well this is a pleasant surprise,” the person purred.  
  
Steve started to sweat. Of course. Of course this would happen. He tells two people that he may or may not find someone attractive, and that very person shows up to a group together for the very first time ever right after. Of course.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Odinson,” Steve awkwardly greeted.  
  
“Please, call me Thor. I am only Mr. Odinson during school hours.”  
  
“Thor? Like the Norse god?”  
  
“That very one.”  
  
“That’s cool. I would never have expected that. But it’s fitting.”  
  
“Oh? How so?”  
  
“‘Cause you’re so... “ Steve blushed. “Uh. In shape.”  
  
Thor blinked at him and chuckled. “I did not expect that answer. Thank you.”  
  
“Y-yeah. Oh, come in. Sorry.”  
  
Steve stepped aside and let Thor in. His heart was racing even though it had no reason to. Thor was wearing a tight blue T-shirt and black cargo shorts. His black Vans went with the outfit, and after realizing that he was checking out his not-niece’s and not-nephew’s teacher Steve began to blush. It got worse when he looked at Sharon and Natasha, who were looking at him with cat-like smiles and nodding their heads at him.  
  
Thor introduced himself to everyone, charming everyone with his lovely smile and kind personality. Steve sat on the loveseat with his head propped up in his hand. The show playing on the TV was cute. From what Steve gathered, it was an older sister trying to make a video diary for her baby sister. Simple and yet nice. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
The smell from outside eventually overwhelmed Steve and brought him to the source. He immediately regretted it when he saw Thor standing with his arms crossed as he spoke to Bucky. They were talking about sports or something when Bucky looked at Steve and smiled. Steve wanted to jump into a fire when Thor turned around and smiled at Steve, too.  
  
“Hey, bud,” Bucky said. “You’ve met Thor, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve responded, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks.  
  
Bucky narrowed his eyes at the sudden reaction and smirked when he realized what was up. “You two talk. I’m gonna help Clint with the food.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I can’t hear you! I’m getting buns!”  
  
Steve glared at his best friend as best as he could until he realized that he was stuck in this situation. Thor was right there, looking at the scenery around Tony’s gigantic pool. Bucky learned too quickly. Next time, Steve would just stay in the house and try to ignore the beautiful smell of hamburgers and hot dogs.  
  
“So, uh,” Steve started. “How do you know Bruce?”  
  
“I met him and Anthony at the-”  
  
“Hey!” Tony yelled from inside the house.  
  
“My apologies, _Tony_ .” Thor smiled and rolled his eyes. “I met Bruce and Tony at the mall. Both of them were too short to reach a shelf so Tony gracefully walked over to me and asked me for help. After marveling at my height, they began talking to me about other things and now I am here. Only after a week, too.”  
  
Steve laughed. “That’s great.”  
  
“You cannot say much yourself. I am also taller than you.”  
  
“What? No-” Steve swallowed as Thor stood at his full height. He had to actually look _up_ instead of down for once. “Oh.”  
  
“Anything else to say, little one?”  
  
That should not have affected Steve the way it did. “I- Shut up.”  
  
Thor chuckled at Steve’s response. “The food is almost ready. Would you like to go inside?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
The two giants walked into the house. Steve took a seat in his usual spot. To his surprise (and bad luck), Thor sat next to him. He figured Thor would have sat next to Bruce or Tony, but no, he took the seat next to Steve. It was usually Bucky’s spot. Steve knew Bucky wouldn’t mind, especially because it was an opportunity for Steve to finally get with someone.  
  
Everyone else began to settle in at the table. When Bucky saw Thor in his usual spot, he sat beside him and waggled his eyebrows at Steve. Thank god Thor was busy looking at the food because Steve would have died if Thor saw Bucky’s childish gesture. It didn’t help anything that Sam decided to make kissing faces at him. Leave it to his best friends to make Steve more awkward than he already was.  
  
Natasha and Sharon sat across from Steve and next to Rhodey with small smirks on their faces. Tony sat at the end of the table while Clint sat at the other end and Bruce sat next to him and Natasha. Once everyone was in their seat, they began to eat. Steve was surprised to see Thor grab more food than he did. Steve was always the one to eat more than everyone else, and now he had some competition.  
  
Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to be surprised, because Bucky and Sam were staring at Thor like he was some sort of alien. Sam muttered something like “My god” and Bucky whispered, “There’s two of them”. Thor paid no mind, eating his food quietly and enjoying the friendly atmosphere.  
  
Tony was talking about work and the progress his company was making with building solar-powered cars. Bruce joined the conversation with something about using solar panels in buildings, and soon the two were in a conversation that Steve barely understood. It went from solar panels to how an A.I. unit could destroy all of mankind. Rhodey became interested in the conversation and joined in with his military experience and knowledge of A.I. systems.  
  
Steve ate his food in silence as he listened to the conversations around him. While Tony and Bruce had their science debate, Sam and Bucky were talking to Clint about video game systems. Natasha and Sharon talked about taking their kids out to the park tomorrow, and Thor… Thor just stayed quiet. He looked at Steve and smiled and grabbed two cookies from the cookie plate. He handed it to Steve and began munching on it.  
  
The gesture wasn’t unnoticed by Sam. He whispered something in Bucky’s ear and smiled at Bucky’s reaction, which was raised eyebrows. Both of them looked back at Clint to continue their conversation but would turn to look at Steve every now and then.  
  
It felt sort of awkward being the only two not talking, so Steve decided to attempt to talk to Thor. “Um,” he stammered, “Can I ask where you’re from?”  
  
“Norway,” Thor answered. “It is a beautiful country, but I wanted to explore the world. I did not plan on staying here, but I met a lovely woman named Jane and changed my mind.”  
  
Steve tried to ignore the disappointment he felt in his chest. “Really? That’s sweet. How long have you two been together?”  
  
“We separated years ago. It was not working out with how busy I was with university and her being busy with her scientific research. It was for the best. I am glad to still be friends with her.”  
  
The disappointment quickly disappeared. “What brings you to New York?”  
  
“My ex brought me here once and I felt it wasn’t too bad. I had planned on moving back to Norway after this school year but recent events have made me reconsider my decision.”  
  
“Your job at the school?”  
  
“That is one of them.”  
  
Maybe Thor’s reasons were personal. “That’s nice, though. The city isn’t that bad once you’re used to it.”  
  
Thor smiled. “I agree.”  
  
They continued talking until Tony decided that it was time for a swim. Everyone scattered; some people went straight to the pool area, some went to change into their swimsuits. Steve was one of the few to go change. He folded his clothes and placed them in a bag for when he was done for the day.  
  
Bucky and Clint were already in the pool splashing each other. A splash in the face caused Bucky to attempt to drown Clint, who got saved by Sam and Rhodey. Tony sat in the lawn chairs with Natasha and Sharon as they decided to tan before getting into the water. Thor wasn’t outside yet so Steve guessed he was changing into his swimsuit.  
  
Steve walked over to Natasha and Sharon to talk to them for a bit. The couple had begun to tease Steve about the way he looked at Thor until the remembered they were sitting next to Tony so they held off. A loud whistle from Tony broke the three from their conversation to turn and look at what he was whistling at.  
  
No amount of cold showers were going to help Steve after today.  
  
Thor was shirtless and in his navy blue swim trunks. His whole body was all muscle, but his arms were _huge_ . He didn’t even have to flex to make them seem impressive. When he ran his fingers through his hair, Steve felt like he was going to overheat from embarrassment and arousal. God, there was so much beauty in Thor’s body Steve didn’t even know where to begin.  
  
Natasha looked at Sharon and turned to Steve to push him towards the new source of his wet dreams. She smiled at him when he looked over his shoulder to glare at her. Nothing and no one was going to stop her from trying to set her friend up with the hot teacher with the body of a god. Not even Steve.  
  
Awkwardly, Steve walked over to where Bucky was and sat with his feet in the pool. He crossed his arms a bit tight from being a bit anxious and did everything he could to keep himself from staring at his not-crush. No way did he have a crush on this man. He just met him yesterday. It was purely lust. That’s it. Nothing else. Nothing to do with how he was good with kids, how he was charming, kind, and respectful of everyone he met and talked to.  
  
Totally just lust.  
  
Water sprayed onto Steve when Thor jumped in. His eyes landed on Thor’s wet hair and looked at the way his neck and chest looked while covered in water. The urge to lick Thor’s neck came but was quickly forgotten when a hand wrapped around his ankle and gently tugged. Steve looked down and saw Bucky smiling up at him.  
  
“Don’t you start,” Steve said.  
  
“Start what?” Bucky asked, batting his eyelashes. “I would never do anything to embarrass you.”  
  
“Sure, of course you-“  
  
Steve couldn’t finish his sentence due to being pushed into the pool. When he came back up to the surface, he swam towards Bucky and attempted to drown him. They wrestled in the water, splashing and kicking each other until they were pulled off of each other. Sam was holding Bucky, so that probably meant-  
  
“You two were about to slam your heads into the wall,” Thor chuckled. “I could not let that happen.”  
  
Red flooded Steve’s cheeks instantly. Thor had grabbed him by his waist as if Steve were nothing. Sure, they were in a pool, but not even Bucky could pull Steve off of someone. Steve was like a ragdoll in Thor’s hands and it made him melt. No one has been able to grab Steve like that since he was younger. After his growth spurt, he was pretty much untouchable in that sense.  
  
But now that there was someone bigger and stronger than him for once, Steve has never wanted to get fucked more in his life. Thor could probably hold him down with one hand like it was nothing. Or lift Steve up by his thighs and fuck him against a wall.  
  
God did Steve need to get laid.  
  
Thor let go of Steve but remained where he stood: right behind Steve. His presence was strong. It made Steve’s head spin. There was so much wrong with what Steve was thinking about a man he just met, but Steve reminded himself that people do it all the time. That was how Sharon felt towards Natasha before they got together. They’ve been married for five years now, so Steve had a little bit of hope for himself.  
  
After a few hours of swimming and chatting, everyone began to get out. Steve went into the house and immediately set to changing into his normal clothes. So much time had passed while he was in the pool and it was already night time. Stars were slowly popping up in the sky alongside the moon, indicating that it was much later than Steve had originally thought.  
  
People started to leave, stealing food as they went out the door. Bucky and Sam had already left with a box of pizza in hand. Natasha and Sharon went home shortly after they did and stole a few bags of chips for themselves. Clint left empty-handed, yelling goodbye as he went out the door. Bruce had left earlier when he realized he still had to go to some science meeting tomorrow.  
  
Steve was unlocking his car when he heard Thor yell for him. He turned to look at Thor and ceased his actions to gaze at the way Thor’s muscles flexed as he jogged over to where Steve stood.  
  
“I apologize,” Thor began, “But I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. Bruce was my ride here, and I-”  
  
“It’s okay,” Steve cut in, “I don’t mind. Just tell me where to go.”  
  
Thor smiled and walked over to the passenger’s side and got in. Steve made sure Thor had his seatbelt on before pulling out of Tony’s driveway. Neither of them talked at all. Steve felt too awkward to say anything until he realized he needed to find out where Thor lives in order to get him home.  
  
“So, um,” Steve stuttered, internally yelling at himself for being so awkward, “Where do I go from here?”  
  
“Turn left and then get onto the freeway,” Thor replied. “Did you have a good time?”  
  
“I did. I didn’t expect you to be there if I’m honest.”  
  
“I did not expect to be there either. But Bruce had convinced me to go after some talking. I had fun. Your friend… Ah, what was his name? The man with the long brown hair.”  
  
“Bucky?”  
  
“Yes, him. He is humorous. I enjoyed his company. His husband’s as well. They make a sweet couple.”  
  
“Don’t let them fool you. They’re evil.”  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
Steve blushed at the memories of dinner and glared at the road. “They’re just- I can’t put it into words. They’re just evil.”  
  
“How long have they been together?”  
  
“Ten years together, three years married.”  
  
“That’s sweet. They are like the immature versions of Natasha and Sharon.”  
  
“Pretty much. Always arguing about something while the other two keep to themselves.”  
  
“What about you? Are you interested in anybody at the moment?”  
  
Fuck. “Uh, kind of? Sort of. I-”  
  
“Oh, I apologize if I am being too forward.”  
  
“No, no it’s fine. I’m just… Really awkward.”  
  
“No worries. If I am being honest, it is charming. Cute, even.”  
  
Steve’s cheeks had to be bright red now. “T-Thanks. Um, where do I go now?”  
  
“Turn right here.”  
  
A few turns later and Steve was in front of Thor’s house. His _nice_ house, Steve should add. It was huge and the paint job was well done. Thor’s equally nice car was parked in the driveway. This guy was living the dream, Steve thought.  
  
“Thank you for the ride, Steve,” Thor smiled. “I appreciate it.”  
  
“No problem,” Steve replied.  
  
“Have a good night.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
Thor got out of the car and waved goodbye to Steve before jogging up the steps to his house. He’d flashed one last smile at Steve and went into his house for the night.  
  
Steve was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a couple days late. I've been busy but now I should be back on track.  
> Some NSFW in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

The weekend went by quickly and Steve found himself working at the art museum again. He worked as a security guard and patrolled the area to make sure there were no signs of danger. Every now and then he’d have to quiet down a few rowdy kids, but he’s never had anything worse than that. His job was easy; all he had to do was stand at his full height and no one would start anything.

 

His favorite part of the job was being able to look at the paintings as he walked around. Art was something he was passionate about, and to be able to work in an art museum and gaze at beautiful paintings all day was the best. Nothing could pull him away from this job. It was quiet and helped keep his PTSD quiet for once.

 

Being in the military had its ups and downs, but the aftermath was unpleasant. His PTSD would get to him sometimes, mostly at night or when he heard a gunshot in the middle of the night, but it’s been getting better. An injury to his back had gotten him medically discharged after eleven years of military service.

 

Thankfully, the wound had healed fairly quickly. However, the military was not keen on the idea of letting Steve resume his military service, so Steve had been a bit down for a while. The job opening as a security officer here at the museum had brought him out of his funk along with the help of his friends.

 

Closing time came quickly. Steve put his items away in his locker and left to go home. It was dinner time, so he made himself some pasta and garlic bread and watched TV for a couple of hours before turning in for the night.

 

The next day was no different. Steve walked around the museum gazing at the pieces of art every now and then. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He went somewhere private and hesitantly accepted the call.

 

“Why are you calling me at work?” Steve asked.

 

“Nice way to greet your friends,” Natasha said.

 

“What do you need, Romanov?”

 

“The kids need a ride today. Can you do it?”

 

“I’m working!”

 

“Okay, I’ll see if Clint can do-“

 

“No, no. I’ll do it myself since Bucky and Sam are working too.”

 

Steve hung up and sighed. It probably wouldn’t be a big deal. Work ended in two hours so the only issue would be less pay. He texted his boss letting him know there was a family situation and was given the OK to leave. He placed his items in his locker and nearly ran out of the museum so he could get to June and Andrew in time.

 

The buses were already gone by the time Steve got to the school. The kids probably missed the bus from staying in Thor’s classroom again. Steve made his way to Thor’s classroom and frowned when he saw the door was closed. He knocked and waited for an answer.

 

The door opened fairly quickly and Steve had to bite his cheek to keep himself in check. Thor wore another tight collared shirt (this time it was a dark red) and black slacks. The poor shirt was straining across his muscles and the buttons were threatening to pop off.

 

“Steve, what a lovely surprise,” Thor smiled. “What may I do for you?”

 

“Hi, uh,” Steve stammered. “Are June and Andrew in there?”

 

Thor cocked his head. “No. They got on the bus.”

 

“What?” Steve frowned. “But Natasha said-“ Good god of _course_ she would. She wanted to give Steve a reason to see Thor. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bug you.”

 

“You are not bugging me one bit. Come in, I will try to make this trip worth your time.” Thor let Steve into the classroom and shut the door. “Were you just working?”

 

“Yeah, I work at the Museum of Modern Art as a security guard.”

 

“Really? That must be pleasant.”

 

“It is. I love looking at the art when I’m there. Helps clear my head. But the other security guards aren’t that… They aren’t as level-headed as I am.”

 

“I hate working with people like that. It makes the job harder than it needs to be.”

 

“It’s exhausting.” Steve eyed the small box of animal crackers sitting on Thor’s desk. “Can I have that?” he asked, pointing at the snack.

 

“These?” Thor held up the small box. “They will not do you any good, but here.”

 

Steve opened the box and began to eat. “Sorry. Haven’t really eaten all day.”

 

“Neither have I. Perhaps we could go get something to eat.”

 

“T-Together?”

 

“We do not have to if you are uncomfortable with that. I am only suggesting it.”

 

This was really happening. “Sure. Why not? Where would you want to go?”

 

“We could go to Wendy’s.”

 

“That works.”

 

Steve waited outside while Thor gathered up his stuff. For a man of his size, Steve didn’t expect Thor to be such a warm and friendly person. He definitely didn’t expect him to be an elementary school teacher. Maybe a boxer or a surfer, but not a teacher. The guy had arms bigger than Steve’s head.

 

Thor came out and locked the door and smiled at Steve. They walked to their cars and agreed to meet each other at the restaurant. Steve drove behind Thor and felt himself blush every time Thor smiled at him in the mirror. God, his smile was like the sun; bright and beautiful. Everything about Thor was gorgeous.

 

They arrived at Wendy’s at roughly the same time and parked next to each other. Steve sighed at the sight of their cars together. His car looked like crap compared to Thor’s. He was the kind of person to want a car that worked and wouldn’t break down all the time. If he had the money, he would definitely buy something else. But as long as the car he has now worked, then it’s okay, no matter how bad it looks.

 

Cold air quickly greeted them as they entered the restaurant. There was no line at the moment so they immediately went to the register. The employee at the register was a teenage boy who seemed to be in high school. When he saw how tall Steve and Thor were, his eyes grew wide as saucers. Steve softly chuckled at the reaction and placed his order. He pulled out his wallet to pay but Thor placed a hand over his and told him not to worry. Steve nodded and went to fill his cup.

 

He was pouting in his seat with his hands in his lap. He could have paid for himself, but Thor wanted to be a gentleman and pay for the both of them. It gave Steve butterflies in his stomach. He refused to look up when Thor sat across from him.

 

“What’s the matter?” Thor asked.

 

“I could’ve paid for myself,” Steve answered, his pout worsening.

 

“I know. But it would have been rude of me to have you pay for yourself since I was the one to ask you out to lunch.”

 

“Still.”

 

“Aw.” Thor chuckled and gave Steve another bright smile. “Do not be upset, little one. If we go out again, you can pay for us.”

 

There’s the name again. “If we go out again, I’m paying for myself ‘cause that’s the second time you’ve called me that name.”

 

“Because you are little compared to me.” Thor heard an employee shout out their order number and stood from his seat. “Stop pouting. You are making me feel bad.”

 

Steve smiled to himself. It was so easy to talk to Thor. Nothing was forced and Thor had a friendly personality that made conversation easier. If there was some way to be able to talk to Thor outside of school, Steve would take the opportunity. He can’t ask for Thor’s number because it would be too soon and it would be too forward. And Steve was just too awkward to ask.

 

Thor returned with their food and set the tray on the table. The food was distributed between the two and they began to eat. Steve saw a lone fry sitting on the tray and went to grab it but had his hand quickly swatted away. He pouted at Thor and gave his best puppy dog look before Thor gave in.

 

As Steve tried to grab the fry, Thor pulled it from his grasp and instead raised it up to Steve’s lips. Red immediately bloomed on Steve’s cheeks at the gesture, even more so when he obediently opened his mouth and let Thor feed him. While he was blushing and felt as if he were on fire, Thor was smiling at him with his head leaned against his fist. He looked so smug.

 

Thank goodness no one was looking at them. There were only three other people in the restaurant and they were all staring out the windows. Steve shifted his gaze back to Thor and looked down at his food when they made eye contact. His face was hot and his palms were sweaty. This was not going well for him.

 

Thor started up a conversation about Steve’s job and sat back as Steve talked. His eyes were focused on Steve even as he ate. A small smile appeared and remained on his face as Steve spoke about his interest in art and how he likes to draw every now and then. He really looked like he was interested in everything Steve was saying and it made Steve feel good.

 

In return, Steve asked about Thor’s job and asked if there was something he wished he could change about it. Thor said if he had to change something, it would be the behavior of the children's’ parents. Steve asked why, and Thor sighed and frowned at the table. He explained why, stating that it was the constant ogling and flirting right in front of the children. The flirting was just flirting, but sometimes it was straight up sexual advances.

 

Steve made a face. Who in their right mind would try to flirt with a teacher while in front of their kids? And who would just ask a teacher for sex while with their kids? That was immoral. He asked if anything else happened and Thor said that sometimes there were fathers would try to act like a tough guy in front of their wives to show off. Gay couples rarely ever caused anything in comparison to straight couples, he said.

 

“Kind of funny they’d try to act tough when you’re so big,” Steve laughed.

 

“I do not understand why they would think I want to get with their wives anyway,” Thor said as he rolled his eyes. “I am not that type of man. And to act that way in front of children is humiliating and disrespectful.”

 

“Does this happen a lot?”

 

“Quite often, especially at parent-teacher conferences. I am always seeing parents during that week while other teachers have perhaps five or seven meetings total.”

 

“God. All because you’re so-“ Steve coughed and looked down. “Never mind.”

 

“All because I am so what?” Thor was smirking at him.

 

“We should go. Gettin’ late.”

 

Steve stood from his seat and gathered up the trash on the tray. He quickly walked over to the trash can and dumped the tray before setting it on top of the canister and walking out of the restaurant. His ears were probably red, too. If he keeps embarrassing himself like this, his whole body will probably turn red.

 

Thor followed Steve out of the restaurant with a smile, all smug and acting as if this was the greatest thing to happen. Steve huffed at the thought and opened his car door. He gasped when he was flipped around and pressed against his car and caged between Thor’s arms.

 

“I would like an answer to my question,” Thor purred, his face inches from Steve’s. “What were you going to say, _liten en_?”

 

“I-“ Steve swallowed. “Pretty?”

 

Surprise was written all over Thor’s face. “Pretty?”

 

“You’re- You’re pretty.”

 

“Thank you. That is kind of you to say, _kjekken_.”

 

“You makin’ fun of me in your language?”

 

“Not at all. The exact opposite, actually.” Thor backed away and smiled. “I will see you around, Steve. Thank you for the good time.”

 

“Y-Yeah. Anytime.”

 

Steve got into his car shortly after Thor drove off. His heart was still racing and he was having trouble thinking about anything but Thor and being trapped between his arms. The whole car ride home was just impure thoughts of Thor and struggling to sit still at the red lights.

 

The second Steve was parked he nearly ran out of the car to get into his apartment. He shut and locked the front door before making his way into his bedroom. He grabbed one of his dildos from his closet and lube from the nightstand and went into the bathroom. He undressed and quickly got into the shower.

 

Shame rushed through him for a split second before he covered his fingers in lube and began to prep himself. One finger slowly entered. It’s been a while since Steve has done this. He was tight and needed to take time in prepping himself rather than rush through it. If he had done it in the morning or maybe last night then this would be going a lot faster.

 

He added another finger and bit his lip. In his mind, the fingers prepping him weren’t his. Instead they were the fingers of a too-attractive teacher who occupied Steve’s head all the time since the first day they met. If only they were actually his fingers instead of Steve’s.

 

Steve moaned at the thought and inserted a third finger, stretching and fucking himself on them. Precome beaded at the head of his cock and slowly dribbled down his shaft. He already felt close to coming and he hasn’t even touched himself yet. Just thinking about Thor touching him that way was enough to get him there.

 

He slid his fingers out and positioned himself over his dildo. He covered it in lube and pressed the tip to his entrance. Slowly, he sank down and took it inch by inch until he was seated on it. He raised his hips and moved back down onto the dildo as he imagined himself riding Thor’s cock.

 

His slow rhythm changed as he adjusted to the toy inside him and Steve began to ride it hard and fast. A cry broke out into the room when the dildo struck his prostate. Steve thought about what Thor would do if Steve were to really ride him. Maybe he’d have his hands on Steve’s hips and make him move up and down so his ass would bounce every time he went back down. Or he’d make Steve face him and lie back while Steve rode him so he could watch Steve’s facial expressions.

 

What if he didn’t want Steve to ride him? What if Thor wanted Steve on his back with his legs on Thor’s shoulders so they could kiss as they fucked? God, what if he wanted to spread Steve’s legs wide so he could see his cock going in and out of-

 

Steve cried out as he came. He rode out his orgasm and mewled at the thought of Thor coming inside him and having his come leak out of his hole and down his thighs. It wasn’t often that Steve came untouched, but Thor was just what he needed to do so.

 

The water washed away any evidence of what Steve just did. He winced when he pulled off of the dildo. That was his least favorite part; being empty felt worse than not having a cock in his ass at all, even if it was a fake one.

 

As always, Steve cleaned his toy after using it. Normally he thought nothing of it, but this time he felt awkward. Was it because he thought of someone he’d just met days ago while he got off? Probably. Did he want to think about it? No, but his brain didn’t care what he wanted.

 

After cleaning his toy, Steve began to clean himself up. He rubbed shampoo into his hair while thinking of ways to avoid looking Thor in the eye ever again. Of course, it would be impossible, because Natasha and Sharon would find a way to make him see Thor more so they could watch Steve embarrass himself in front of his not-crush

 

Okay, it was definitely a crush, but he didn’t want to admit it. Admitting it would mean acknowledging his feelings and acknowledging his feelings would make everything worse. Besides, who’s to say that it is a crush? What if it’s simply lust? He _did_ just get himself off while thinking of the guy.

 

But today by itself is evidence to Steve having a crush on Thor. His nervousness around him, how easily he blushed when they spoke, the butterflies he got when Thor laughed. Oh god, Thor’s smile. Just thinking about that made Steve smile himself.

 

Yeah, he was definitely crushing on him.

 

Those words must never be spoken out loud if he wants to save himself from being embarrassed. Natasha and Sharon would have a field day with him and Bucky and Sam would never let him live it down. They’d tease him about it until he either gets together with Thor or moves away, and even then they’d still probably make fun of him.

 

His phone went off, indicating he’d received a text from someone. Steve dried himself off and dressed before checking the text.

 

_From: Sharon_

_We’re going out for dinner tomorrow night. Wanna join?_

 

_To: Sharon:_

_Sure. Where are we going?_

 

_From: Sharon:_

_Idk. We’ll pick you up and figure it out while on the road._

 

_To: Sharon_

_Ok. Sounds good._

 

-

 

After work the next day, Steve went home and changed out of his work clothes into something casual. He chose a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers and sat in the living room while waiting for his ride. Hopefully they wouldn’t be going anywhere too expensive.

 

His phone vibrated in his lap, meaning Natasha and Sharon were here. He shut the TV off and left the apartment. There seemed to be an extra person in the car with Natasha and Sharon, and sure enough, it was Thor. The three were conversing like there wasn’t anything wrong with Sharon and Natasha teasing Steve like this.

 

Steve squeezed into the car and sat next to Thor. Their thighs were pressed together along with their shoulders. In the mirror, he could see Natasha smirking as she drove out of the parking lot.

 

“Hi, Steve,” she said. “Where do you want to eat?”

 

Immediately, Steve’s mind trailed off and he looked down at Thor’s crotch for a second. “I’m not sure,” he replied.

 

“Thor? You have any recommendations?” Sharon asked.

 

“Anything is fine by me,” Thor said. “You pick. I am simply a guest.”

 

Sharon and Natasha discussed possible restaurants while Steve stared out the window with a pout. These two went as far as to invite their kids’ teacher _out to dinner_. It had to be obvious that they’re trying to do something. Poor Thor was stuck in the middle of it.

 

“How are you doing today, Steve?” Thor asked.

 

“I’m doing good,” Steve answered. “Work was nice. No issues. How are you?”

 

“Great. The kids were well-behaved today and I did not have a single problem. Not even drawing on the desk.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Did any of them get any animal crackers?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. Someone had eaten the last box of them.”

 

Steve felt himself blush. “Wait, if those were the last ones, why did you let me eat them?”

 

“Because you were hungry. And because I felt bad that you had been pranked.”

 

“Still.”

 

Thor put his hand on Steve’s thigh and gently squeezed. “Do not worry, _kjekken_. I can always buy more. Or I could switch it up and give them candy instead.”

 

“You’ll probably regret that. Kids being sugar-high in the middle of the day? That’ll be a mess.”

 

“But entertaining.”

 

For the rest of the ride, Thor had his hand on Steve’s thigh. Occasionally, he’d rub his thumb back and forth on the inside of Steve’s thigh and stop when talking to Natasha and Sharon. Steve did his best to ignore it. Really, he did. But the way Thor moved his thumb felt good and made it difficult for Steve for focus on trees that passed by.

 

The group had decided on a place called Blue Collar, a hole-in-the-wall restaurant that had good burgers for a somewhat high price. It was full, so Natasha suggested they order to go and go back to her house. Thor nodded and Steve froze at the thought of going back to Natasha’s house. With the kids there. And their babysitter.

 

“Wait, should we get food for Bucky and Sam?” Sharon asked.

 

“Depends,” Natasha answered. “Do you two mind if they eat with us? They’ve been watching the kids. I feel like it’d be a fair reward.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Steve said, already mentally preparing himself for the teasing.

 

“Neither do I,” Thor said.

 

After placing and receiving their orders, they went back to the car with bags of food and cup holders in hand. Steve, Thor, and Sharon took care of the food while Natasha drove them home. The ride home was peaceful, but the second they reached the house, Steve felt his palms begin to sweat. He had no idea what was going to happen concerning the teasing, but he knew it would be PG due to June and Andrew being home.

 

When Thor got out of the car, Sharon turned in her seat to waggle her eyebrows at Steve before getting out. Steve pursed his lips and got out of the car. He walked up to the house before Natasha and Sharon and knocked. Faint squealing could be heard before the door opened. Bucky opened the door and greeted Steve with a smile. His smile grew when he saw Thor walking up to the house with Natasha and Sharon.

 

“Hot date?” Bucky smirked.

 

“Shut up, Buck,” Steve groaned.

 

Bucky moved out of the way to let Steve in. He called for Sam to come into the kitchen with him and Steve. Sam walked out with Andrew clutching to his leg and June in tow. At the sight of Steve, the two children ran over to him and hugged him. Sam greeted Steve with their normal handshake and a hug.

 

Thor came into the house behind Natasha and Sharon and shut the door. He heard two tiny gasps and smiled. His legs were in the grasp of two excited children pumped up on macaroni-n-cheese (according to Sam) and excitement of seeing their favorite uncle and favorite teacher.

 

“Mr. Odinson! What are you doing here?” June asked.

 

“Your mothers asked me to eat with them,” he replied. “You two are always energetic, aren’t you?”

 

Sharon peeled the kids off of Thor’s legs and sat them on the couch. She told them they could either sit on the couch and watch TV or sit at the table and eat some fries with her and Natasha. With a cheer, they agreed to the latter and waited for everyone to take their seats before joining them.

 

Natasha and Sharon sat at the ends of the table with one of their kids in their lap to prevent them from fighting over the food. Sam and Bucky sat on one side of the table, leaving two seats for Steve and Thor to sit together. Steve and Bucky passed out the food and drinks. The workers had been kind enough to mark which burger was which, making the job easier.

 

Once the food and drinks were distributed to the right people, Natasha asked Sam how the kids were while they were gone. He said they were the way they usually are: happy and energetic, but never a problem. They were always well behaved, even when their moms weren’t around.

 

Thor passed a couple of fries to June, who exclaimed a bright-eyed “Thank you” and quickly gobbled them up. Steve smiled at the gesture and continued to silently eat his burger. He looked up at Bucky, making eye-contact almost immediately. He regretted ever looking up when a smirk grew on his friend’s face.

 

“So, Thor,” Bucky started. “How are you? You havin’ a good time?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Thor said. “It is pleasant to see you and your husband again. I enjoyed our conversations at the get-together.”

 

“I like the way you talk. It’s all proper an’ stuff.”

 

“I’m slowly getting used to American English. It is different than what is spoken in the United Kingdom, but they are not… How do I say this? Their English is not proper, either. They curse a lot more than Americans do and in different ways.”

 

“Like how?” Andrew asked.

 

“Uh.” Thor smiled and looked at the small child. “That is something for your mothers to talk to you about. I cannot repeat the things they said.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Andrew shoved a few fries in his mouth before asking another question. “So are you and Uncle Steve dating?”

 

Steve turned to look at Andrew and glared at him. “That is not appro-“

 

“Yeah, are you two dating yet?” June asked. “‘Cause if you two get married, I want to be the person who brings you the rings.”

 

“Control your kids!” Steve said to Natasha, his cheeks bright red and hot.

 

“You’re right, sorry,” Natasha sighed. “So are you dating yet?”

 

“Yeah man,” Sam chimed in. “When are we going to get that text?”

 

Steve hid his face behind his hands. “God, shut _up_. You’re being so rude to me and Thor.”

 

“Thor doesn’t seem to mind.”

 

“Do you want me to leave? ‘Cause I will.”

 

“You got a ride here.”

 

“I can walk home.”

 

“Okay, okay. We’ll chill out.”

 

The room was quiet until-

 

“So are you dating Uncle Steve or not?”

 

-

 

After dinner, Bucky and Sam left to get some sleep before work tomorrow morning. Thor and Steve sat in the car and waited for Sharon to stop talking to Bucky so she could take them home. It was around eight-thirty, so Steve would be able to get a good amount of sleep for tomorrow.

 

Thor was quiet during the ride to Steve’s apartment. His hands were in his lap and his eyes were focused on the sky. It seemed as if something was bothering him. It was probably the conversation at dinner. Steve knew they were being playful, but they’d made Thor uncomfortable. The guy probably didn’t even like men and he had to endure the group’s onslaught of teasing.

 

Sharon pulled up to Steve’s apartments. Steve got out of the car and went to the driver’s window to say goodnight to Sharon and give her an awkward hug. He turned around and began walking towards his apartment. He heard a car door close and soft footsteps behind him. When the footsteps grew closer, Steve turned around and raised his eyebrows when he saw Thor walking towards him.

 

“Hey,” he greeted. “You okay?”

 

“I am, just-“ Thor frowned at the ground. “Wanted to say thank you for the good time.”

 

“I’m sorry for the teasing. I didn’t think they’d go that far.”

 

“The teasing did not bother me. But-“ Thor stepped closer to Steve. Their faces were centimeters apart. “I-“ He muttered “Fuck it” under his breath and closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against Steve’s.

 

Steve could feel himself blushing all over. Out of all of the things that could have happened tonight, this was certainly one he didn’t expect to happen. He didn’t expect Thor to have feelings for him at all, yet here Thor was, kissing the life out of him.

 

Sharon honking the car and whistling at them stopped their kiss. Thor looked into Steve’s eyes and smiled before kissing him again. The kiss was shorter but just as passionate. Steve placed his hands over Thor’s and awkwardly kissed back.

 

Thor pulled away to look at Steve. One of his hands moved down to rub his thumb across Steve’s bottom lip. An urge to take Thor’s thumb into his mouth came over Steve but he ignored it.

 

“Gods,” Thor sighed. “You are too cute for your own good.”

 

“Wha-“ Steve slurred. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I have been wanting to do that since I first met you. I have never met anyone so attractive before. And then you came along.” Thor hugged him. “Steve, please be my bo-”

 

 _Ring_!

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“I said-”

 

 _Ring_!

 

Steve’s eyes opened at the sound of his alarm going off. He reached over turned it off and laid back and stared at the ceiling.

 

God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet y'all didn't expect that huh  
> thank you for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> y'all are gonna love Thor here.  
> Dialog heavy because of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) things  
> TW: Unconsensual groping (sexual assault) and mention of drinks being tampered with. I would make it a tag but it will only appear once in this story.  
> Also, some (consensual) NSFW because I can't control myself.

Steve groaned. A blush appeared on his cheeks already and it was only seven in the morning. God, he was having dreams about Thor now? Were his feelings already _that_ strong for someone he just met about a week ago? It definitely wasn’t love, no, but there were definitely feelings of both lust and romance.

 

With a sigh, Steve got up for the day. His dream lingered on his mind as he showered. What had _actually_ happened last night was after Sharon had pulled up to Steve’s driveway, Steve had gotten out of the car and said goodnight to Thor and Sharon through the windows and went into his apartment for the night.

 

Now that he was actually thinking about it, Steve found it sad and embarrassing. Here he was having feelings and dreams about someone who was just trying to be his friend. Fuck, Steve even jerked off to him. The amount of shame pooling in his stomach was overwhelming. No one had to know about it; it was his dirty little secret.

 

Still, he felt bad about it. He couldn’t explain why, he just did. It would be easier if he knew if Thor liked him in that way. Even if Thor didn’t, it would make things easier on Steve. He’d be able to get over Thor within a few days and move on as if nothing had ever happened, as if he never had feelings for him in the first place.

 

For the rest of the day and week, Steve kept thinking about Thor. Thank god Natasha and Sharon had left him alone in terms of bringing Thor up during conversations or literally bringing Thor with them to make Steve spend time with him.

 

On Friday evening, after a long day at the museum and working out for an hour and a half, Steve had taken a warm shower and sat on the couch in his living room to watch a bit of cartoons before going to hed. His cell phone started to buzz on the coffee table. He frowned at the time displayed on his phone and answered the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“What are you doing right now?” Sam asked.

 

“Just sitting on the couch,” Steve said.

 

“Let’s go out.”

 

“Depends on where you want to go.”

 

“Club. We haven’t been there in a while.”

 

“You know that isn’t really my scene. All I do while I’m there is sit in a booth.”

 

“That’s fine. As long as you’re out of the house.”

 

“Fine. Are you picking me up?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. Text me when you’re here.”

 

Steve hung up and got up to change into something decent. He put on a dark red T-shirt that was tight on his pecs and black jeans. Black converse accented the outfit nicely.

 

He went into the bathroom to comb his hair. His bangs were neatly swept to the left. The look may have been a little old school, but Steve felt it fit him pretty well. Better than a lot of other hairstyles people wore.

 

A car honked outside. Steve grabbed his phone and keys and jogged out of the apartment. Sam and Bucky were in the car arguing with each other about something, meaning Steve was going to be put in the middle of it and be asked to pick a side.

 

“No, Bucky,” Sam said. “Koalas are not bears. They’re marsupials.”

 

“Then why the fuck are they called koala bears?” Bucky asked. “They’re bears. Right, Steve?”

 

“Sorry, but they’re marsupials,” Steve replied. “They carry their babies around in a pouch for a few months after they’re born.”

 

“Wow, look at you, nerd. Okay. Fine. Guess they are marsupials, even though they have the word ‘bear’ in their fuckin’ name.”

 

“Told you,” Sam tsked.

 

“Shut up, Sam. I’ll crash this car and take us all out.”

 

“I’ll just see you in hell, then.”

 

“I’m already in hell.”

 

Sam laughed and kissed Bucky on the cheek. “You ready for a good time out, Steve?”

 

“Kinda wanted to stay home and sleep, but sure,” Steve said. “Probably won’t be that bad.”

 

“We’ll have a big group, don’t worry.”

 

“Wait, who else is coming?”

 

“Sharon, Natasha, Clint, Carol, Rhodey. Tony is off doing business crap with Pepper.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

They arrived at the club at around eleven twenty-five, loud music able to be heard from the outside. Steve sighed and got out of the car and followed Sam and Bucky into the club. Everyone else had already arrived and were sitting in a large booth. Carol and Rhodey were chatting with Clint while Natasha and Sharon listened. Sharon noticed the trio and waved them over.

 

Steve sat at the end next to Bucky. Carol greeted Steve, asking how he was doing and how his job had been going. He said he was well and asked her how she was doing. Though he didn’t know her for long, Steve appreciated his friendship with Carol. She was a brilliant woman, strong-hearted and independent. Her relationship with Rhodey was one of the sweetest things Steve had ever seen.

 

Rhodey was just as incredible and independent as Carol, his heart and soul fierce and full of passion. His intelligence was something Steve never got tired of, and Steve always found a lot of Rhodey’s stories interesting. The man had accomplished many things in his life, and Steve wished people were proud of him like Steve was.

 

Honestly, Carol and Rhodey were such a sweet couple. They went out of their way to help people and each other. Not once have they ever fought. All of their disagreements were just that: disagreements. They were so supportive of each other in everything. If they ever decide to become parents, they’re going to be amazing at it.

 

Clint suggested they all go on the dance floor. Steve politely declined but moved out of his seat to let his friends out. When he was alone he scooted back in and sat at the end again. A waitress came over and he asked for a soda. Alcohol was unpleasant and never did anything for him, anyway. So, soda it is.

 

The waitress came back with Steve’s drink and gave him a small smile before walking away. Steve awkwardly sat by himself at the table, watching his friends dance together. Strangers surrounded them as they danced. He wouldn’t be surprised if one tried hitting on his friends only to find out that all of them are married and walk away disappointed.

 

“May I sit here?” a deep voice asked.

 

Steve looked up and saw Thor standing at the end of the booth. “S-Sure,” he said, scooting over to make room. “What brings you here?”

 

“Natasha invited me. I don’t normally come to these types of places, but I thought it would be a good idea to spend time with friends on a Friday night.”

 

“Oh. I had no idea you were even coming.”

 

“I did not expect to see you here, either.” Thor looked over to where the rest of the group was. “Why are you sitting here instead of dancing?”

 

“Places like this aren’t really my scene. I’m more comfortable in a quiet place, or at least someplace that isn’t as loud as this.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“How?”

 

“You do not look like the type of person to like clubs.”

 

“How?”

 

“Your personality. And your hair.”

 

Steve smiled. “You read me that well, huh?”

 

“I try.”

 

“Well, I don’t want to keep you here just because I’m boring. You should go dance.”

 

“I’d rather sit here with you.”

 

“I’m just going to be sitting here all night.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Thor asked Steve about his job at the museum, listening with a smile and bright eyes as Steve talked. He nodded his head at Steve in response to a lot of what Steve said. It gave Steve butterflies in his stomach, talking to someone so attractive and being open about something he was usually quiet about, mostly because not too many people asked him.

 

Steve talked about what had gotten him into art in the first place, avoiding looking at Thor as he spoke. He fiddled with the straw in his drink while he talked about how drawing was a way of escaping the hard times as a kid. Being bullied and put down all the time and growing up in poverty were hard to deal with, but the help of his mom and Bucky had helped a lot. He’d found an interest in drawing after a particularly hard day on the playground at school.

 

Since that day, Steve hasn’t found a reason to put his pencil down yet. There’s always something to draw, like a person, an animal he saw running around on the grass, the sky. Anything that Steve found interesting, or at least found nice. A lot of his recent drawings were of his friends.

 

They talked for a few more minutes until Thor had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. Steve sat by himself at the table, sipping on his soda as he watched the people dance around him. Tonight probably wasn’t going to be that bad, Steve thought.

 

A man walked up to the table and sat next to Steve without permission. “You here by yourself, handsome?” he asked.

 

“Oh, no,” Steve answered. “Just waiting for someone to come back.”

 

“I’ll sit with you ‘till they come back.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind being alone.”

 

“You’re a cute one.” The man pressed his body against Steve’s and leaned in closely. “You wanna come back to my place?”

 

Steve blushed. “No thanks. I don’t go anywhere with strangers.”

 

“Come on. Just one night.”

 

“No.” Steve made a face at the man putting his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that.”

 

The stranger leaned forward so his face was in front of Steve’s. “One night. Then you can go.”

 

“I believe it would be best for you to leave,” a new voice growled. Steve looked up and saw Thor standing in front of the table with his arms crossed.

 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” The man got out of the booth to stand face-to-face with Thor. He was only an inch or two shorter.

 

“Thor, it’s okay,” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, _Thor_ ,” the man sneered, shoving Thor back. “It’s okay.”

 

“Do not touch me,” Thor warned.

 

“You aren’t gonna do shit.” Another shove.

 

“Thor, we should probably leave,” Steve said, worrying his lip with his teeth.

 

“Okay,” Thor agreed. Both he and Steve began to walk towards the exit when a warm hand groped Steve’s ass. Steve yelped and spun around.

 

“Just wanted a feel,” the man smirked.

 

Thor turned around and immediately swung, his fist colliding with the man’s nose. When he saw the man raise his fist, Thor dodged and punched him in the jaw. He was on top of the other man, punching him repeatedly until Steve pulled him away.

 

Carol ran over to the scene and looked at Steve. “What happened?” she asked. “Are you okay, Steve?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Thor kinda saved me there.”

 

“Thor?” Carol eyed the taller man. “What was going on?”

 

“Kept trying to get me to go home with him. Said no, kept insisting. Followed me and Thor to the exit and he groped me.”

 

“He also slipped something in your drink,” Thor said, his fists clenching. “While he was in front of your face.”

 

Steve’s stomach dropped. “Are- Are you serious?” Thor gave Steve a sad look. “Oh god. I- I don’t want to be here anymore.”

 

“I can take you home,” Thor offered.

 

“Please.” Steve began to shake, feeling an anxiety attack coming. “I’m sorry for ruining our night out.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Go ahead and get on home. I’ll handle this.”

 

Thor held the door open for Steve and led him to his car. When Steve was in and had his seatbelt on, Thor asked for his address and started the drive to Steve’s apartment. Both men were quiet, but every now and then Steve would let out a shaky sigh. The whole ride there was tense.

 

Finally, they made it to Steve’s house. Thor sat the car in front of the sidewalk and unlocked the doors. He looked at Steve with an expression of concern. Steve wasn’t moving and no signs of getting out. His hands were in his lap.

 

Steve sucked in a breath and took his seatbelt off. He reached for the door handle, about to pull on it, but stopped. He turned to look at Thor and bit his lip.

 

“Would you- Would you like to come in for a bit?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” Thor said, moving the car to pull into a parking spot. “How do you feel?”

 

“Anxious. Shocked. I didn’t think that would happen. Didn’t even pop into my mind.”

 

“No one ever expects something like that to happen, Steve. I am just happy that it did not work out in that man’s favor.”

 

“Me too.” Steve gave Thor a small smile. “Let’s go inside.”

 

Thor locked the car behind him as he followed Steve to his apartment. Steve was a little nervous; Thor had a nice house and car, and all Steve had was an apartment and a piece of junk. He didn’t want Thor to think less of him or anything.

 

Steve unlocked the door and let Thor in, closing and locking it once he and Thor were inside. He noticed Thor looking around and caught sight of Thor’s hands. They were bloody and had injuries on the knuckles.

 

“Let me wrap up your hands,” Steve said. Thor nodded and followed Steve into the bathroom.

 

Thor sat down on the toilet seat and waited for Steve to pull out the first aid kit. He held one of his hands out for Steve to clean it up. His eyes were all over the bathroom, checking everything out and humming quietly.

 

“Your home is comforting,” he commented.

 

“Thanks,” Steve smiled, washing Thor’s hands with gentle soap and cold water. “I don’t have much, but it’s enough for me.”

 

“That is what matters.”

 

Steve gently massaged Thor’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For helping me. I was about to punch the guy myself, but you beat me to it. And also for taking me home.”

 

“No problem. I do not like people like him. A vile, disgusting man, touching you like that.”

 

“I think one punch would have enough, though. You really laid him out. Him touching me like that really got you that angry?”

 

“I do not want anyone I care about to ever experience something like that. Especially you.”

 

“Why ‘especially’ me?”

 

“You- I cannot put it into words. You are so… pure. I don’t know. There is something about you that makes me want to protect you. You do not need it, obviously, but still.”

 

Steve smiled and blushed. “I appreciate it.” He asked Thor to stand up and took his other hand. “Sorry we had to leave so early, though.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said, places like that are not really my scene, anyway.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You already are.”

 

“No, I could do something else.”

 

“Steve, it’s okay.”

 

“Please?”

 

Thor sighed, then chuckled. “Fine. You could make it up to me by going out to dinner with me tomorrow.”

 

“L-Like a date?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Okay. Yeah. Where at?”

 

“It will be a surprise, but I will say that you should wear something somewhat formal. Like a button up and dark jeans. Like the ones you are wearing now.”

 

“All right. I’ll do that.”

 

“But I will need your address, and I forget easily.”

 

Steve felt his heart race faster. “What are you tryin’ to say?”

 

“I would like to have your number, if that is okay with you.”

 

“Y-Yes. Yeah, of course.” Steve looked down at his busy hands. “I can’t type it in myself, so I’ll just tell you. Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

Thor took his phone out with his free hand and opened the “Contacts” app and let Steve know he was ready. Steve told him his number as he began to dry and wrap Thor’s hand. He patted Thor’s hand when he was done.

 

“Thank you, _liten en_ ,” Thor said. “I appreciate your kindness.”

 

“‘Liten en’? What does that mean?” Steve asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“It isn’t an insult, is it?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Okay. I don’t think you’re lying to me, but I’m still suspicious.”

 

Thor looked at the clock on his phone. “I suppose I should be getting home.”

 

“What time will you be picking me up?”

 

“Is five okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s good.”

 

“Five it is.”

 

Steve put the first aid kit away and walked Thor to the door. They chatted for a little before Thor let out a sad sigh and said he had to go. Steve saw Thor’s eyes flicker down to his lips but decided to believe he was imagining it. Thor asked for a hug, to which Steve almost immediately said yes, and hugged Steve with his hands on Steve’s middle and lower back. With a smile, Thor said goodnight and left.

 

All Steve could dream about that night was Thor’s hands.

 

-

 

No one knew of Steve’s date with Thor. Steve knew his friends would freak out and try to help Steve and probably make him late. To keep them from texting him, he told everyone that he was going to be busy with a painting today and that he would try to get back to them later. They all responded with positive texts, meaning Steve was clear for today.

 

Tonight’s outfit was a blue button-up (that had unfortunately shrunk a little), tight black skinny jeans that hugged his ass nicely, and black high tops. The shirt still fit, but it strained across his muscles and hugged his body. No matter; he could just buy another one.

 

His phone made a small _ding!_ noise to indicate he had received a text. It was from an unknown number, but the message told Steve who was texting him.

 

_From: Unknown_

 

_I’m on my way :)_

 

Steve smiled and added the number to his contacts.

 

_To: Thor :)_

 

_Okay, just let me know when you’re here. :D_

 

Anxiety slowly settled in. What if Steve ruined the date? What if Thor was just messing with him? Maybe the date will make Thor repulsed by him. Or maybe he’ll find someone better while they were out and leave Steve by himself.

 

No, that wasn’t the right mindset to have. Instead, Steve should think about what could go _right_. Maybe Thor will ask him to be his boyfriend, or at least give Steve a kiss on the cheek. If Steve’s lucky enough, maybe Thor could bring Steve back to his house and fuck him until Steve was screaming.

 

That was a thought for later. Steve didn’t want to be riled up before the date. It would be pretty awkward to explain why he had a hard-on in the car or during dinner. To calm himself, Steve thought of cute animals he’d seen on the internet. He remembered a small rabbit that he had seen on the House Rabbit Society page. If he’s lucky, the rabbit will still be available for adoption by the time he is able to set his house up for it.

 

It seemed odd that he would rather get a rabbit than a dog, but it was a quiet animal that looked so cute and fuzzy, and he’s done a _lot_  of research on them. They’re high maintenance animals and require lots of care, like occasional grooming, fresh food and water every day (that was obvious), a place to poop and pee, at least four hours of running time, and they needed to be neutered or spayed.

 

The only issue was that rabbits are social animals, and it would be better for them to have a companion. Two rabbits wouldn’t be an issue, but Steve was worried about bonding them. He didn’t want them to attack each other, or worse, kill each other. Despite his worries, Steve was willing to adopt two rabbits for their sake, and it would be nice having two little furry friends running around the house.

 

Steve got up at the sound of the door knocking. To his surprise, Thor was standing outside dressed in a gray T-shirt and black jeans with a long dark-red coat. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Steve has never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

 

“I thought you were going to text me,” Steve said as he shut the door.

 

“I felt it would be more appropriate to greet you at your door,” Thor replied. “You look great.”

 

“Thanks. You do too.”

 

“Are you blushing?”

 

“No, I-“

 

“Aw, _min liten en_. You blush so easily. And so prettily.”

 

Steve’s face was on fire. “I don’t. Shush.”

 

Thor laughed and unlocked the car doors. He held the door open for Steve, laughing again at Steve’s blush. He shut the door and went around to get into his seat.

 

“Just so you know, I am going to pay,” Thor said, starting up the car.

 

“I remember you saying I could pay the next time we went out,” Steve huffed.

 

“I am the one who asked you out to dinner. It is only fair that I pay.”

 

“No.”

 

“Do not be difficult.”

 

“‘Do not be difficult,’” Steve mocked in a low voice.

 

“You want to act like a brat?” Thor was smiling, but there was something in his voice that gave Steve chills.

 

“I’m not actin’ like anything.”

 

“Keep that up. I will just continue paying for us every time we go out.”

 

The mention of possibly going out with Thor again had Steve’s heart racing. “I won’t let that happen.”

 

“How about we split the bill? Will that satisfy you?”

 

“I guess that’s fine.” Steve pouted in his seat. Thor muttered something in his native tongue. “What was that?”

 

“I said you are a brat.”

 

Steve laughed. Thor was so cute and so easy to talk to. He asked Thor how his day was going, getting butterflies in his stomach when Thor said,

 

“Better now that you are here.”

 

There was no good response that Steve could come up with. He didn’t think Thor would say something like that. But he said it, and Steve is internally freaking out about for the rest of the car ride over to the restaurant.

 

People were beginning to pull into parking spaces, but luckily Steve and Thor had walked fast enough into the restaurant to get seated almost immediately. No long line to wait in or anything like that. Steve was grateful.

 

Both men had water to drink. Thor asked Steve what he had done today and raised his eyebrows when Steve mentioned possibly adopting rabbits. He asked about them and what made them appeal to Steve, nodding his head and humming as Steve explained himself.

 

As Steve continued to talk, he loosened up and forgot all about his anxiety. The topic of rabbits was unique compared to a lot of other possible conversation topics. Thor asked him what it took to take care of rabbits and what he would name them. If Steve had a boy and a girl, they would be Dodger and Sarah in honor of his mom. Two boys would be Dodger and Cap, and two girls would be Sarah and Marshmallow.

 

Their server came to take their orders, openly looking both men up and down and winking at Steve before taking their menus and leaving. Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at Thor, who narrowed his eyes and watched the server disappear into the kitchen.

 

“What is it?” Steve asked.

 

“I do not like the way she looked at you,” Thor answered.

 

“It wasn’t bad. Just staring. I’m used to it.”

 

“Still. We are on a date and yet she-“ Thor sighs. “Nevermind. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. No worries.”

 

“You really are as sweet as your friends say.”

 

Steve blushed again, mentally screaming at himself for blushing every time Thor talked. He asked Thor what his favorite animal was to change the topic. To his surprise, Thor’s loved snakes because they reminded him of his brother, Loki. An amused expression settled on Steve’s face at the name, and for once, Thor was the one to blush, especially when he said his father’s name is Odin and his mother’s is Frigga.

 

It wasn’t weird to Steve, but he thought it was interesting that Thor’s family was pretty much right out of the mythology books Steve loved to read every now and then. It was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why Steve found Thor interesting.

 

Thor asked Steve about his family, and Steve pursed his lips and placed his hands in his lap. Most people never asked about his family. His friends have asked, but people he’d tried dating in the past were interested in what was under his pants instead of Steve himself. Thor’s the first person outside of his friend group that actually wanted to get to know Steve.

 

With a sigh, Steve began to talk about his parents. His mom had been a nurse and died from a case of tuberculosis when Steve was eighteen. His father died before Steve was born. Bucky has always been like a brother to Steve since they were young. After his mom died, Bucky and his family had been there to help Steve through the rough times, and they were even in the military together. Now, Steve’s family was pretty much the group of friends he had.

 

Man, Steve’s response felt like a huge downer. Thor was looking down at the table, not saying a word. Probably processing the story or wondering why he even came out to dinner with Steve in the first place.

 

At that negative thought, Steve mentally kicked himself. Sure, the story might have sounded sad, but it is what it is. However, if Thor pitied him or said, “I’m sorry”, Steve was definitely going to be annoyed. Those were the last two things Steve wanted to hear.

 

“Despite all the bad times, look at you now,” Thor finally said, a smile on his face. “A humble person with a heart of gold. Your mother did a great job raising you.”

 

A sudden urge to cry overcame Steve. “I- thanks,” he choked out. “That was really sweet of you.”

 

“I only speak the truth.”

 

“My ma was amazing. We were really close. When she passed, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever experienced. I’m grateful I had Bucky and his family to get me through it. I stayed with them until I joined the military.”

 

“What branch?”

 

“Army.”

 

“Ah.” Thor didn’t press any further, much to Steve’s relief. “What else do you like to do besides drawing?”

 

Just as Steve was about to answer, their server returned with their food. She handed Thor his food first and then Steve’s, giving them both a smile as she left. Steve looked down at his plate and noticed a piece of paper underneath it. On it was the server’s phone number and a winky face. He attempted to discreetly pocket the paper to throw it away later but Thor caught him.

 

“What are you trying to hide?” Thor teased.

 

“Nothin’,” Steve stuttered.

 

“Steve.”

 

“Her number,” Steve mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Her phone number.”

 

Thor smiled. “Really?”

 

Steve could easily tell the smile was fake. “I wasn’t pocketing it ‘cause I wanted it. I was going to throw it away when we left.”

 

“You don’t have to because of me.”

 

“I want to.” Steve gave Thor his best puppy-dog look. “Don’t be mad at me.”

 

“ _Liten en_ , I don’t think I could ever be mad at you. You have done nothing wrong.” Thor placed his hand over Steve’s. “I promise.”

 

They smiled at each other for a few moments. Steve realized Thor’s hand was still on top of his and blushed, suggesting that they should probably start eating. Thor hummed in agreement, squeezing Steve’s hand before letting go. When the server came back to refill their drinks, Thor gave her a fake smile, waiting to give her a dirty look when she turned around.

 

Thor’s pettiness made Steve giggle. Maybe being around children for seven hours a day added on to Thor’s childish side. It was definitely something Steve had seen before with June and Andrew, especially when Natasha or Sharon says the kids can’t play video games right before bed.

 

Steve remembered the conversation topic from earlier and attempted to continue it. He answered Thor’s question, saying he enjoyed reading or walking around in parks to look at the scenery. Boring? Probably, but Steve was a laid back person and enjoyed the quieter things in life. Anything he did that was loud or involved a lot of people was because of his friends, not him.

 

The smile on Thor’s face made Steve feel a little better about being a little boring. Steve listened as Thor spoke of his hobbies, which included writing, boxing, going on late-night walks, and listening to music, adding that he, too, was a bit on the boring side. Every now and then, he’d go to a bar with his friend Val and listen to her talk about how much she hates work and loves her girlfriend, Sif. When she’s done talking, drinking, and whining, Thor takes her home to Sif.

 

Their server came back to ask if they were ready to pay, no flirting this time. Realistically, her flirting didn’t matter too much; Steve and Thor weren’t in an actual relationship. However, they’re still on a date, so it was pretty rude of her to openly check Steve out right in front Thor.

 

Thor handed her his card, ignoring Steve’s glare and complaining of wanting to pay. He told Steve he could leave the tip, then adding that Steve needed to save up money for the rabbits he might be adopting. Steve huffed and mumbled “Fine” under his breath and pouted in his seat.

 

Once the bill was paid for, Steve and Thor left. At the last second, Steve could see the employee smiling and waving at him just before he walked out to Thor’s car. He got into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

 

Dessert sounded good right now, so Steve suggested they get ice cream. Thor agreed and asked where to go, receiving “You pick” in response. He started up the car and Steve sat back as Thor started the drive to the ice cream place he had in mind, admiring the trees outside. The sky was clear of clouds for now. If Steve’s lucky, he’ll get to see the sunset tonight.

 

A short ride to the ice cream shop later, Steve and Thor were inside looking at the flavors of ice cream. Thor ordered a cup of chocolate ice cream without any toppings while Steve ordered a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream and no toppings.

 

The two sat at a table outside of the shop. Thor propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his head against his fist as he ate. Steve looked around at the environment and watched a few pigeons walk around looking for food. He wished he had some bread to give to them.

 

“You have ice cream on your face,” Thor commented. “On your lips and chin.”

 

“Thanks for tellin’ me,” Steve said, licking his lips. He wiped his chin with his thumb and licked it off. “Did I get it?”

 

“Yes. All clean.” Thor smiled, but something seemed a little off. “Wait, you missed a spot.”

 

“Where?” Steve raised his hand to wipe, making a small sound at Thor putting ice cream on the tip of Steve’s nose. “Wow. You can wipe it off yourself,” he said with a smile on his face.

 

Thor reached across and wiped the ice cream off with his thumb. There weren’t any napkins so he settled for wiping his thumb on his bowl. He smiled at Steve with his pretty teeth, his eyes crinkling in the corners, causing Steve to smile more.

 

They watched the sunset as they ate their ice cream. Steve finished his cone and licked his lips to get any ice cream that might have been there. He noticed Thor staring at him with a small smile. It brought a blush to Steve’s face.

 

“What is it?” Steve asked. “Ice cream on my face?”

 

“No,” Thor replied. “You look lovely in this light.”

 

The blush worsened. “O-Oh, thank you.”

 

“I apologize if that was odd. You- You look gorgeous. I’m sorry.”

 

“It doesn’t weird me out. I appreciate it.” Steve cast his eyes towards the ground. “You look really nice, too. Your eyes look a lot prettier than usual.”

 

A comfortable silence fell between them. When the sun had almost fully set, Steve said it would probably be a good time to start heading home. He and Thor threw their containers away and began their walk to the car. Steve stopped in his tracks when he remembered the woman’s phone number in his pocket. He took the piece of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it into the trash can.

 

Steve got into the car and sighed. He didn’t want the night to be over yet. It was fun and Thor was so comforting to be around. If there was a way to stay with Thor for a while longer, he would do it. Hopefully he’ll get a hug goodbye like he did last night.

 

He fished for his keys in his pockets to have them ready for when he got home. His heart stopped when he didn’t feel them in their usual pocket. He looked felt around in the other ones and groaned; he had left them on his coffee table.

 

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked.

 

“I left my keys at home and the office isn’t open again until tomorrow morning,” Steve sighed. “Could you take me to Sharon’s house instead?”

 

“You could stay at my house if you want.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t want to a burden.”

 

“You will not be a burden.”

 

Steve bit his lip as he thought of his decision. “Okay. Sure, as long as I don’t interfere with your schedule.”

 

“I have nothing to do tomorrow. Your presence would make my day better.”

 

“You sure know how to make a fella blush.”

 

Thor laughed in response, giving Steve one of his bright smiles. He drove for a few miles, reaching his house in a short amount of time. He turned and pulled into his driveway, parking the car and turning it off. He and Steve unbuckled their seatbelts and walked towards the front doors of Thor’s house. Steve felt awkward in the new environment, but he was with Thor, so it wasn’t going to be bad.

 

Walking into the house was like walking into Europe for Steve; the furniture, the walls, the furniture placement, and the structure of the house were all obviously inspired by European homes. More than likely Norwegian since that’s Thor’s birthplace.

 

“Your house is huge,” Steve said. “It’s perfect for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Thor said with a smile. “I don't do much decorating. A lot of this was my brother Loki and our mother.”

 

“I like it.” Steve looked at the pictures on the walls. “Your family looks happy in a lot of these.”

 

“They were until I decided to come to the United States. Well, my mother still is. My father wasn’t very happy about me not wanting to be a lawyer like he dreamed.”

 

“No offense, but I can’t see you being a lawyer. You’re too attractive.” Steve’s face heated up. “Forget I said that.”

 

“Compliment accepted.” Thor looked at Steve’s clothes. “Would you like some pajamas?”

 

“Please? If that’s possible. Your clothes are probably going to be too big on me.”

 

“What do you usually sleep in?”

 

“Depends. On nights like tonight I wear a T-shirt and boxers. Other times I just wear sweatpants.”

 

“I will get you a shirt then. Follow me.”

 

Thor led Steve to the guest bedroom. “You can sleep here tonight, if you want.”

 

“Where else would I sleep?”

 

“I am not opposed to holding you during the night.”

 

The blush on Steve’s face reached the tips of his ears. “O-Oh.”

 

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“I- I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Thor smiled. “ _Gud, du er bedårende_. Okay, then. Come with me to my room.”

 

Thor’s room was down the hall from the guest room. It was big, and the bed was a king’s size and only took up a bit of room. If Steve had a bed like this, it would probably take up most of the space in his room, providing only enough room for Steve to walk from the doorway to the closet and back.

 

Steve’s eyes roamed around the room as Thor went through his drawers for a shirt. He had a bathroom connected to his room. The TV was a large flat-screen, the desk was big, and Thor’s closet was a walk-in. Everything about Thor was huge.

 

God only knows how big his dic-

 

“Here,” Thor said, interrupting Steve’s train of thought. “This is one of my smaller shirts. You can put your clothes on my desk.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve said, taking the shirt and walking into the bathroom.

 

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, folding it and placing it on the counter. His shoes and socks were next, and then his jeans. The jeans were a little hard to take off since they were quite literally clinging to his ass and thighs, but he’d managed to do it. He was down to his navy blue boxers now. He folded his jeans and set on the counter before slipping Thor’s shirt over his head.

 

It may have been one of Thor’s smaller shirts, but it still went down to Steve’s thighs, just an inch or two past his ass. If it were an issue, he could ask Thor for a pair of sweats. Before he headed out, he washed his mouth with some of Thor’s mouthwash since he didn’t have a toothbrush.

 

After wiping his face clean, he grabbed his clothes and shoes and walked out of the bathroom. Thor wasn’t in the room anymore. Steve walked over to the desk and set his clothes on it and bent over to set his shoes on the floor next to it.

 

“Steve? Are you fini-”

 

Steve stood up and turned around, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, sorry,” he stuttered. “Um, is this okay with you? Or should I put on pants?”

 

“You look fine.” Thor’s eyes looked a little dark. “I went to grab an extra phone charger for you.”

 

“I appreciate it.” Steve awkwardly walked over and took the charger.

 

“I’ll be right back. I need to change, too.”

 

Thor grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and went into the bathroom, leaving Steve alone for the time being. Steve sat on the bed and hid his face behind his hands. He was bent over in _boxers_ and Thor had walked in on him!. It was embarrassing. Thank god Thor didn’t say anything about it.

 

A part of Steve kind of wanted Thor to say something, preferably in the sexual way that could possibly lead to Steve getting fucked from behind so Thor could watch his ass bounce with every thrust, a fantasy Steve has been having way too often.

 

The bathroom door opened and Thor emerged with only a pair of black sweatpants on. They hung low on his hips and exposed the trail of hair that led down to where Steve wanted his mouth to be. He threw his clothes into a hamper and sat down next to Steve.

 

“It’s still early,” Thor said. “Do you want to watch something?”

 

“Sure,” Steve replied. “Put on whatever you want.”

 

Thor turned the TV on and put on an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, one of Steve’s favorite shows. It was the episode where Aang and the gang were trying to lead the nomads through The Cave of Two Lovers. It was a cute episode with great tunes.

 

Both of them were quiet as they watched, Thor shifting where he sat every now and then. Steve sat still, watching Appa freak out and cause the cave to collapse and separate the group.  He loved Appa more than any of the other characters. The bison was so cute and fuzzy, there was no way Steve couldn’t love him.

 

Zuko’s scenes always got to Steve. He’d seen the series twice already, and both times he’d watched it, he found himself more interested in Zuko’s character development. His uncle was also one of Steve’s favorite characters. His wisdom and sense of humor always brought a smile to Steve’s face.

 

The episode progressed, now at the part where Aang and Katara are reading the script on the walls. Steve’s expression changed to a sad smile as Aang’s poor choice of words angered Katara, as he made it seem like Katara was undesirable. At least Steve knew what was to come.

 

Another Zuko scene appeared. His uncle, Iroh, was saying thank you to the family of the girl Zuko had been interested in. The girl, Song, tells Zuko that he shouldn’t lose hope because the Avatar had returned. As Zuko and his uncle leave, Zuko steals Song’s ostrich horse despite his uncle’s efforts to convince him not to. Steve made a sad face at Song watching Zuko and Iroh leave with a look of disappointment on her face before shutting the door.

 

Again the episode returned to Aang and Katara’s journey through the cave. Steve was excited for the scene, getting ready to watch his favorite couple to kiss again when he felt a warm hand turn his face towards Thor. His eyes widened as Thor leaned in, their lips brushing but not fully touching.

 

“May I?” Thor asked. “Please.”

 

“Y-Yes,” Steve said, his cheeks red.

 

Thor softly pressed his lips against Steve’s, cupping Steve’s cheeks as he moved his lips. Steve held onto Thor’s wrists, appreciating the taste of mint on Thor’s lips. His eyes slipped shut as he reveled in Thor’s touch. He loved the way Thor’s thumbs lightly moved back and forth as he kissed him.

 

When they pulled away, it was the exact moment the crystals lit up in the cave and showed Aang and Katara the way out. Steve laughed at the timing and leaned his head against Thor’s shoulder. Thor had to have planned the kiss while watching the episode, but honestly, Steve didn’t care; he got a kiss and he was grateful.

 

“You are the cutest,” Thor said.

 

“You always tryin’ to make me blush?” Steve asked, another blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Do you not realize how adorable you are when you blush?”

 

“No, because I probably look funny.”

 

“Not even. I love your red cheeks. I want to kiss them over and over. The first time I saw you blush, I nearly melted. You look so innocent already, and when you blush it adds on to it.”

 

“I don’t look innocent.”

 

“I beg to differ. Big baby-blue eyes, plump rose-pink lips, your hairstyle.”

 

Steve groaned and squirmed out of Thor’s grasp to crawl up to the top of the bed and settle under the covers. “I’m just going to stay here for the rest of the night because you like to embarrass me.”

 

Thor laughed and went to join Steve. “I am not trying to embarrass you, _liten en_. I am merely telling you some of the thoughts I have had while being out with you.”

 

“Some?”

 

“Those are thoughts I should share another time. Or never.”

 

“Just tell me one.”

 

“Steve-”

 

“Please?” Steve stuck his bottom lip out and look at Thor through his eyelashes.

 

“My weakness,” Thor sighed.

 

“That face?”

 

“Your lips.” Thor ran his thumb along Steve’s bottom lip. “That face, too.”

 

“Just one. That’s it.”

 

“Fine.” Thor leaned in close to Steve’s face and cupped Steve’s cheek. “I have thought about your lips being wrapped around my cock many, _many_ times since I met you and since the get-together.”

 

“Oh my god,” Steve whimpered.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Thor pushed his thumb into Steve's mouth when Steve slightly parted them, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Steve sucked on it. “Having your pretty lips on my dick with my hand in your hair.” Steve whined. “I’d fuck your mouth until you had tears running down your cheeks.” He slid his thumb out of Steve’s mouth. “But that’s for sometime in the future. Right now, I want to cuddle you.”

 

Steve tried his best to adjust himself so his hard-on wouldn’t touch Thor. He gasped when he felt Thor’s own erection press against his. Thinking about anything else was difficult, especially with the way Thor was pressed against him. He tried to think about animals, work, anything, but nothing was working.

 

“Sorry, I’m trying to- you know,” Steve breathed.

 

“It’s okay, _liten en_ ,” Thor said.

 

“You know, I’ve never, um, done it. Done anything with anyone.”

 

“Wait, so-”

 

“I’m a virgin.”

 

Thor pulled back to smile at Steve. “You _are_ as pure and innocent as you look.”

 

“God, don’t start.”

 

“We can go at your pace. I may have these thoughts but I will wait for you until you are ready.”

 

“Does it matter if it’s too soon or anything?”

 

“Not at all. Everyone is ready for sex at different times. Some people fuck on the first date, some wait until marriage, and some will do it whenever they want regardless of how long they’ve been together, whether it be a week of dating or years.”

 

“That’s comforting. Thank you.” Steve closed his eyes, only to open them when a thought popped into his head. “Wait, we are dating, right? Like, boyfriend and boyfriend?”

 

“I was hoping for that.”

 

“Sweet.” Steve cuddled with Thor, his _boyfriend_ , and closed his eyes again. “Thanks for asking to kiss me. Means a lot.”

 

“Consent is important, even if it is a kiss.”

 

“You really are perfect.”

 

Thor hummed and held Steve closer to him. For the rest of the night, they talked about their friends with Avatar playing in the background. When Steve fell asleep with his head on Thor’s bicep, Thor turned the TV and pulled the covers over him and Steve and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. His other arm was going to be numb, but Steve was worth it.

 

A perfect end to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i started crying at the thought of thor kissing steve at the same time aang and katara kiss  
> thank you for reading!! <3  
> please take care!!!! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat decent. I'm kinda nervous about this tbh TvT  
> Thank you for reading!! :D <3


End file.
